


Proyecto ¡Conoceme!

by MeroNiakeehl



Category: Death Note
Genre: Beyond es medio normal, Light asusta, M/M, Matt es un acosador, Near y Mello son tal para cual
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 11:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5332337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeroNiakeehl/pseuds/MeroNiakeehl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt está emocionado porque podrá conoer gente como él</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proyecto ¡Conoceme!

~Pov Matt~

Después de agitar a Near y dejarle medio mareado, le cogí en brazos y salí corriendo, era hoy, ¡Hoy! Y nosotros estábamos aquí, perdiéndonos todo el evento. Quiero, no, anhelo conocer más gamers. Near y yo éramos amigos de toda la vida, yo amante de los juegos de acción, él era el dios del gore, ya que como su alias está un poco "muerto por dentro".

¡Matt bajame!- Chilló el pobre Near, lo traía agitado- Voy a vomitar-

Perdóname nubecita, es que sino llegábamos tarde- Le dije sonriente- ¡Entremos!-

Después de mirar, comprar y arrastrar a mi "pobre angelito" por todos los puestos, nos quedamos en las mesas de juego, en las que había unos chicos muy raros y alguno medio guapo con sus portátiles jugando el juego favorito y por excelencia de Near. Ósea que era la mesa Gore, así que como buen amigo que soy, decidí buscar entre los presentes para saber si hay algún conocido o que haya jugado online con la pelusa.

¡Eh chicos, ¿Alguno de ustedes a jugado con "DeathInside"?!- Muchos se dieron la vuelta, mirándonos a los dos como piezas de carne, vale que no hubiesen muchos donceles por aquí, pero tampoco era para que nos mirarán como si fuésemos una Coca-Cola a mitad del desierto- E-eh, ¡Aquí está vuestro dios!- Se que sonará rastrero, pero lo puse en frente de mi por si teníamos que escapar-

¿Como va a ser esa pelusa "DeathInside"?- Gritó un rubio medio guapo, a otros les parecería divino, pero yo soy más de morenos de ojos rojos como mi hermoso "Shinigami"-

¿Y tu quien diablos te crees que eres?- Respondió Near con ese tono de voz que fastidia a todo el mundo menos a mi- Si no sabes de lo que estamos hablando el resto de personas con un coeficiente intelectual superior al 80 mejor cállate- El silencio se extendió en todo el salón, Near odia realmente que la gente le llame pelusa-

¡¿Que has dicho pequeño enano asqueroso?!- Gritó el rubio, al parecer con poca paciencia, caminando a zancadas hasta estar frente a la nubecita- ¡Yo a ti te mato chaval!-

¡Eh, tranquilo!- Me puse entre los dos, y ahora que me fijo en lo alto del rubio, me sacará dos cabezas y a Near cuatro, pero lo que más me intimidó fueron los brazos, grandes como jamones, ósea que nos daba un viaje de aquí a la Luna- No es como para pegarle a un niño. Somos adultos, vamos a resolver esto como tales-

¡¿Y tu que, eres su perro?!- Será hijo de puta-

Mira cabron de mierda, ¿Porque no te vas por ahí?- Y con Near echándole leña al fuego, fijo que me voy de aquí con un par de dientes menos- Déjanos en paz y regresa a tu casa de muñecas-

¡¿Que está pasando aquí?!- Gritaron en mi espalda, y yo sabía quien era- ¡Más os vale que no estéis peleando!-

Pa-para nada Kira- Dije sudando hasta por los ojos; Kira o Light, era un compañero de clases que nos infunde miedo, castaño y de ojos miel, un pelín más alto que yo y doncel- Este es... ¡El novio de Near! ¿A que si bolita?-

Cla-claro- Dijo abrazandosé al rubio, que nos miró con cara rara- ¿A que si mi amor?- A continuación tiró de su chaqueta y juntando sus labios, beso que el rubio no rechazó-

¡Ah, no sabía que tenías novio Near!- Dijo sonriente- Pero no os vayáis a pasar- Dijo poniendo distancia entre ellos-

Light, por casualidad no habrás visto a "Shinigami" ¿Verdad?- Le cogí del brazo y empezamos a caminar-

Si, pero me interesa una mierda hablar con un psicópata amante de la mermelada-

Sabes que tiene un hermano gemelo que estudia para ser detective en la Universidad- Me miró un poco espantado- No es que le acose, ni nada por el estilo, es que... ¡Alguien me lo dijo!-

Claro...- Dudo que me haya creído- Mira ahí está tu obsesión- Me giré tan rápido que sentí un pequeño mareo, corrí hasta el pero sin querer o quizás si, terminé sobre sus piernas-

¡Vaya, gracias por el regalo!- Dijo paseando las manos por mi cintura- Nunca había tenido un regalo vivo y tan sexy-

Jejeje- Estaba tan nervioso y sonrojado que no podía pensar en nada coherente que decir- Feliz cumpleaños-

¡Mail Jeevas levantate de ahí ahora mismo!- De un salto ya estaba de pie con Light a mi espalda tirando de mi oreja- ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre?!-

¡Perdón, perdón!- El siguió estirandome la oreja como si fuese plástico-

¡Discúlpate anda!- Sentí la mirada de Kira quemarme el cráneo, pero antes de poder decir ni pío, él se levantó impidiendome hablar-

No tienes que disculparte, no pasa nada- Me cogió de las manos y yo me sentí flotar- Aunque podrías compensarlo teniendo una cita conmigo, me llamo Beyond ¿Y tu?-

Mail, pero me dicen Matt y claro que quiero tener una cita contigo- Sentí cómo el corazón se me detuvo unos segundos para después empezar su trabajo nuevamente- ¿Y tu hermano está por aquí? Es que sino Mamá gallina no me deja- Dije esto último en voz baja señalando a Light-

Claro, está en la zona de comida, no para de comer dulces. ¿Cómo sabes que tengo un hermano?- Metí la pata- Estoy jugando, yo sé que me has estado investigando... Yo hice lo mismo contigo-

¿Cuándo...- Su cara estaba a centímetros de la mía, podía sentir su perfume y su respiración... El olor a mermelada de su aliento- ¿Qué...?-

¡Un momento!- Light cogió el cuello de mi camisa y me separó de los brazos de mi Beyond- ¿Pero es que acaso estas...-

¿Escuchaste que DeathInside está aquí?- Dijo una rubia de cabello ondulado, Light y yo nos quedamos callados y pendientes a la conversación banal de las dos chicas porque somos sobre protectores con Near-

Si, según me dijo Andy, estaba peleando con Mello y luego se besaron pero que después de eso se volvieron a pelear y besar, al final de ese círculo vicioso se largaron besándose y tocándose como posesos- Dijo la peliazul con estrellitas en los ojos- Me encantaría haberlo visto o saber a donde se han ido para poder ir a grabar-

¡Si Kyaaa!- Light y yo salimos corriendo a toda prisa, siendo seguidos por Beyond y su gemelo Elle-

¡NEAR!- El chillido de Light se escuchó en todas las direcciones, sacando a toda persona de su vicio- ¡Maldita sea Matt!-

¡¿Qué?! ¿Yo que he hecho?- Sus ojos, a mi parecer, se pusieron de un rojo intenso, cosa que me intimidó-

¡¿No me dijiste acaso que ese rubio era el novio de Near?!- El sudor me bajada por el cuello y la frente, el levantó una ceja con ese gesto que me hace sentir miedo- Espero una respuesta-

Ese chico no es el novio de Near, ni siquiera lo conocemos... Near estaba peleando con él cuando llegaste y no queríamos que nos echaras las bronca frente a todo el mundo...- No terminé de hablar cuando una mano se posó en mi hombro, me di la vuelta y era Beyond- ¿Qué pasa?-

El chico del que habláis es Mello, nuestro hermanito pequeño. Si no me equivoco, cosa que nunca pasa, de seguro que Mello está en casa con el tal Near y no haciéndose cosquillas justamente- Sentí como el color de mi piel desaparecía- Si quieren los llevamos a la casa, está cerquita-

¡Claro que nos llevarán! Y si queréis a vuestro hermano pidanle a vuestros dioses que no esté tocando a Near, porque no voy a tener piedad...- Light era la personificación de la belleza misma; unos ojos perfectos, un rostro que hasta los ángeles envidian y un cuerpazo de Dios griego sumándose el hecho de tener el mejor trasero de la historia, pero no sólo eso, también era inteligente... Lo malo es que, lo que tenía de hermoso y listo, había que sumarle su mal carácter y su fuerza de varón aún siendo un doncel- ¡VAMOS!-

~Fin Pov Matt~ ~Pov Light~

Ese maldito rubio asqueroso, como se le ocurra tocarle un pelo a Near le voy a cortar el pene y luego los dedos y después...- Pensé una y mil situaciones en las cuales podía estar Nate, ese rubio sonaba a pervertido sexual y siendo sincero, Near también es adicto al sexo-

Por cierto, cuando entremos a vuestra casa cierren los ojos- Dijo Matt a los gemelos raritos y yo sabía la razón- Near es muy exhibicionista-

No puede ser para tanto- Dijo el de grandes ojeras, cada vez que volteo veo más detalladamente a esos dos y noto sus diferencias. Estuve a punto de hablar hasta que llegamos a una calle, donde frente a una casa había una multitud de personas con sus teléfonos en mano haciendo fotos o grabando- ¿Pero...-

¿Que...- Dijo el de ojos rojos, era como esa extraña habilidad que tienen los gemelos de hablar en conjunto-

Coño?- Me abrí paso entre la muchedumbre empujando a cada pervertido, cuando los cuatro llegamos a la puerta y lo que vi no era muy apto siquiera para personas mayores de edad-

¡NATE!- Empecé a pegarle a todos los pervertidos que se ponían frente a mi, muchos corrieron lejos intentando huir de mi, cuando ya no había nadie alrededor, me miré las manos que tenían un poco de sangre, el rubio ese se las vería todavía más feas que ellos- Claro, si es que despierta... ¡Jajajajajaja!-

~Fin Pov Light~~Pov Matt~

Ay Mamá, todo esto es tu culpa Near ahora Kira va a matarnos a todos- Me senté en una esquina de la habitación y abracé mis piernas, todos huimos dentro cuando Light empezó a pegar golpes, ahora le escuchamos reírse a Light y cuando el se ríe así, sabemos que salió... Su sádica personalidad- No quiero morir virgen y sin haber dado mi primer beso-

Yo tampoco quiero morir, aún hay muchas posiciones que no he hecho- Le fulminé con la mirada, maldito Near y su estúpida ninfomanía- Ni me han azotado lo suficiente-

Maldita sea Near, esto es muy grave. Es todo culpa tuya y del rubito este, disfruten los últimos minutos de vidas que les quedan- Esto es muy penoso, morir a manos de Light Yagami, virgen de todas partes y enamorado- Beyond...-

¿Qué pasa?- Me acerqué a él y lo besé con ferocidad, y gracias a mi estúpida inexperiencia, también con torpeza- Lo siento, es que no quería morir sin dar mi primer beso-

¿Tu primer beso?- Rápidamente me sentí como un inepto, yo era el único que no había tenido experiencias sexuales por mi estúpida creencia de 'No voy a tener sexo hasta que me case'-

Más virgen que Matt no hay- Dijo Near, saliendo por una ventana de la cocina- Nos veremos en el infierno, Matt nos vemos el lunes en la Universidad-

¡Esperame!- Grité antes de lanzarme por la ventana, la cual era muy pequeña para que ninguno de los varones pudiera pasar- Beyond si sobrevives ve a la Universidad Kyo, pregunta por mi-

Lo haré- Me respondió sonriendome, en eso escuché como se rompió la puerta-Corre-

Bueno... Que empiece el juego Mello-

~Fin de la historia~

Y después de eso tú tío Kira nos dio una paliza, estuvimos en un hospital durante dos semanas y con los yesos 4 meses, tres años después tu mami y yo nos casamos en Londres, cosa que no le gustó nada a Light, un año después de eso naciste, y era lo más lindo que había en la tierra- Dijo Beyond a nuestro pequeño Marc- Hasta que nació Nathan... El sí es lo más hermoso-

Si, ya lo sé. Pero sólo es mío-


End file.
